For Better or Worse
by kelleywrites
Summary: Klaine meeting in college.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic of later college age Klaine. Enjoy. **

**Caution: mild cursing at some point... I can't remember which chapter.**

**Oh and I don't have a betta so sorry for mistakes.**

Kurt's POV

It was my third year in New York, and I had one semester left of classes at NYADA. Rachel had graduated in the spring and had just gotten the lead in an off Broadway musical and we still shared our apartment. I walked into NYADA on my last first day and sat down in my normal seat, and pulled out my phone to silence it before the class starts. I looked up just as a man I didn't know walked in the door and sat down next to me. I looked at him a little confused. NYADA was little enough that I knew everybody, and I have never seen this man with his big eyes, dark curls and charming bow tie before in my life, and let me tell you he was gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" he said reaching a hand out to me.

"Kurt" I said shaking his hand. "Did you just transfer?"

"Yes I had to move for my wife's new job." Damn he's straight...and married.

"You're married? Sorry I know it's none of my business but you're just really young." he smiled.

"No it's fine I am young, I'm only twenty, but I have a little boy, and I wanted him to have parents that were married." Oh okay that makes sense, but still married at twenty?

"Well let me welcome you to NYADA."

"Thanks" he told me just as the teacher walked in.

After class we talked again. "You look familiar," he told me. I'd thought the same of him, but I couldn't place where. "Yeah I feel the same, but I don't know from where." I told him.

"Have I seen you performing?" I asked

"The only time I did was with my glee club in high school."

"That must be it I was in glee club too. I'm from Ohio. Where are you from."

"Me too. Oh I remember you! You were in the glee club that beat us, tied us, and then we beat them the year that girl passed out on stage."

"Yeah." I said awkwardly, remembering the story Finn had told me. "You know the funny thing is I almost transferred to your school, and my friends tried to send me to spy on you guys."

"Really? It's a small world."

"It is."

Blaine's POV

I was sitting in my first class of the day, in my new school when in walked the prettiest boy I'd ever laid eyes on. His softly styled hair, and beautiful clear skin, and the most striking blue eyes. I could have stared into them forever.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." I said reaching my hand out in hopes he would shake it, and I'd get to see if his skin was as soft as it looked.

"Kurt." he responded, and my heart melted, a beautiful name. No, wait I cannot be thinking like this, Blaine you are married! To Kate, and you can hate her all you want, but you are not a cheater! I will not flirt with him, I will not get feelings for him, okay a little late for that. I will not act on these feelings, I will not think about these feelings.

I ignored them as much as I could as he welcomed me to NYADA, and we learned we'd met before as competition, and I remembered him, I'd thought he was cute then, but he'd been so lost looking, and his beautiful eyes less bright than they are now. That was back before I knew I was gay, back before I dated Kate to figure things out.

We left class together to head to the next one, as I learned we had the same schedule, as the school was small enough to only have one of each class per year.

Kurt's POV

That night I went back to the apartment I shared with Rachel and listened to her talk about her new role as Nessa in Wicked. Which she got because of her skills with a wheelchair during her callback, which she had to call Artie, and Mr Shue and thank them for. She then asked me why I seemed so insanely happy today and I told her all about the new boy I'd met, and asked if she remembered him, and we ended up watching videos of his high school performances on youtube for over an hour.

"So" she said standing up after the last video "are you going to ask him out?" I shook my head "He's married."

"Married?" she said too loudly, always the drama queen

"Yes, he's got a little boy."

"A KID? He's younger than us. That must be hard."

"Yeah I would think so."

"Too bad, he's cute."

I nod in agreement. He's very cute just my type, and nice too, with that voice. No Kurt, you don't get to have feelings for straight, taken classmates, that is a good way to break your heart, and after you just broke up with your boyfriend too. Oh well maybe he'll be a good friend, most of mine graduated last semester with Rachel, but that's what you get when you get a second chance at your dream.

**Hope you liked it, there's more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't own either song just FYI, oh and I don't own Glee. **

Kurt's POV

Blaine and I became fast friends talking between classes, doing homework together, and hanging out on the weekends. He talked about his little boy all the time, it was sweet. For the first few weeks he never mentioned his wife, and I was happier about that than I should have been. I just couldn't help my feelings for the guy. He was so invested in everything he did. He got so excited when he talked about music, or performing, or his son. We got along so well, and he was just so perfect looking with the curls, and the bow-ties which having a job in the fashion industry I should probably never admit to liking as much as I did. We quickly became closer when we had an assignment to sing about a family member, to help us put emotion into our work, and I asked him to help me find a song about my mother.

"What is she like?" he asked me.

"What was she like." I corrected "She died when I was eight. She, well she was the one who introduced me to music. We used to sing together. She taught me to cook. She started my interest in fashion. According to my father she knew I was gay, even if she died before I had any idea myself and she accepted me, and loved me for it. She was my mom, my person to turn to, the one who cared for me, and raised me." I took a deep breath to steady myself, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I think we can find something." Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around me. "She sounds like the perfect mother."

"Thanks. Who are you going to sing about?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to go for angry, or hurt, and that eliminates my parents, brother, and my wife."

I took that in, I might not have my mother, but I had my father, and we had a better relationship than most, and after his heart attack and the cancer, it just got better and better. And angry and hurt about his wife? I'll have to ask him about that later."Your son maybe?" I suggest.

"Maybe, but I don't know how many sons there are about fathers and sons. Fathers and daughter sure, but not sons."

"There are a couple country ones. I looked at them to sing to my father when he had his heart attack, you could change them up."

"That sounds perfect. Can you help me look into them?"

"Of course."

In class the next week our professor walked in and handed out papers for us to peer grade each other. Everyone's name was on it with three categories to fill out, who the song was sung for, What emotion was presented, and other comments. "Anderson, you're first." the professor called and he stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Now you're going to sing your song, and everyone will fill out their papers, then you will explain who the song is for, and how you feel about the person. Blaine nodded adjusted his guitar and started to strum.

I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye Fighting was against the rules and it didn't matter why When Dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed Then stood there on those trembling knees and waited for the worst  
And he said, Let me tell you a secret, about a fathers love A secret that my daddy said was just between us He said daddies don't just love their children every now and then It's a love without end, amen, its a love without end, amen  
When I became a father in the spring of 16 There was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my fathers son And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end I took my daddy's secret and I passed it on to him  
And I said, Let me tell you a secret, about a fathers love A secret that my daddy said was just between us I said daddies don't just love their children every now and then It's a love without end, amen, its a love without end, amen  
Last night I dreamed I'd died and stood outside those pearly gates When suddenly I realized there must be some mistake If they know half the stuff I done they'll never let me in Then somewhere from the other side I heard these words again  
And they said, Let me tell you a secret, about a fathers love A secret that my daddy said was just between us You see daddies don't just love their children every now and then It's a love without end, amen, its a love without end, amen

When he ended the room politely applauded, and he asked if everyone was ready. No one objected so he started "That song was for my son. He's not old enough to fight in school yet, but I love him more than anything, and nothing could ever change that, and that is what I was trying to express."

"Thank you Anderson." The professor said before he called the next name. The next three students all song about significant others, then it was my turn I stood and walked to the front of the room. I start my song.

Going back to a tender age, so full of confusion and rage, Daddy says, "Boys, your Mama's gone." There's a hand on your shoulder as you're throwing in dirt, someone says, "Time heals the hurt. Little man, you got to keep on keepin' on," but all you want is Mama's arms.  
You ride back home in a limosine, the saddest car that you've ever seen, your brother can not look you in the eye. Lightning strikes, thunder roars, an early winter in that heart of yours, but you swear you won't let them see you cry 'cause all you want is Mama's arms.  
The neighbors come and bring you pies, endless words and futile sighs, and you run up to your room and lock the door. And there you are in your Sunday best, the way your Mama would have had you dressed and you realize it doesn't matter anymore 'cause all you want is Mama's arms.  
'Round and 'round and 'round it goes. The seasons change the young boy grows to understand it's all part of some plan. You used to wonder what it's all about. Now those are questions you can do without. You laugh them off and do the best you can but all you want is Mama's arms. All you want is Mama's arms.

By the time I stop I'm choked up, and I have to breath for a moment before I say. "That song was for my mother. She died when I was eight, and though I didn't have a brother at the time, the song is about missing her, and I sang it because I love her." I walked back towards my seat and got a few pats on the back, and Blaine pulled me into a hug. "That was amazing." he whispered in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

** Enjoy.**

Kurt's POV

I loved Blaine's son which was a good thing because Blaine often brought him over on Sundays when we studied and practiced for our classes together. Jackson was about six months old when I met him, and I could see why Blaine talked about him so much, I'd never spent much time with kids, but Jackson was the cutest baby I'd ever seen. He had big blue eyes, and a halo of curly dark brown hair. He had a permanent smile, and was always reaching for his dad.

Sundays were probably my favorite day; the only day I didn't have to wake up early for school or work, I slept in ate breakfast with Rachel, did homework and practiced with Blaine in my apartment while Jackson crawled around, and napped in my bed, and sat in our laps.

Blaine and I had so much in common. We'd talk for hours over anything and everything. He'd talk to me about how hard it was to be married so young, and have a child, and how I was really the only person he had time to see outside of class.

Sundays were what made me fall for him. Opening the door in the early morning to Blaine in his sweats and Jackson in his footie pj's the both of them with bedhead. Cooking breakfast together while talking over homework. Singing together, sitting against the arms of the couch with our feet tangled between us, not speaking just working on our laptops. I spent more time than not peering over my laptop, at his dark curls, and the curve of his shoulder, watching his eyes as they skimmed over the pages.

Blaine's POV

Kurt quickly became the person I turned to for everything, well I still hadn't told him I was gay, or falling for him because it wasn't a possibility, nothing was a possibility I had Jackson to worry about. Kurt was there for me always. He'd listen to my whining about Kate, and her insanity, and my hatred of her. He was there for me when I needed him.

Kurt was the perfect best friend. He was there for me, but called me out when I was an idiot. He'd talk fashion with me, and music, and musicals, and movies, and books, though neither one of us really had the time to read or watch movies anymore.

Sundays were my favorite day of the week, though probably the worst day for my sanity. I'd wake up early and roll out of bed, well the couch (I hadn't slept in the bed in months) and wake up Jackson. I'd grab my backpack and his diaper bag, and we'd head over to Kurt's where we pretty much played house all day. We'd cook brunch together and rock paper scissors over who had to wash dishes and who had to dry. We'd do homework together, and sing together, and I got to hear him sing. I loved his voice, and I loved to watch him sing.

We'd play with Jackson and cook dinner together, we'd watch old musicals if we finished our homework, and I'd leave with just enough time to get Jackson into bed on time before working the graveyard shift. Every time I left I'd fallen a little more in love with him.

Blaine'd call me a couple times a week to tell me about fights with his wife when he needed someone to talk to, and we'd end up sitting in a diner talking until early morning more often than not with Jackson asleep on his lap, as she didn't want to see Jackson when she was mad at his father. He had serious issues with his marriage, and one day confessed to me that he was going to break up with her the day she told him she was pregnant, but after she told him he'd proposed instead. He told me it was the worst decision of his life, but Jackson was the best, even if he was a few years earlier than he'd expected a kid in his life.

All I wanted to tell him was this marriage was worse for all three of them than being separated, but I didn't want to overstep, and to be honest I wasn't sure I could trust that I didn't have ulterior motives in wanting him to leave her. No that's not true, I wanted him to leave her, for his sanity, but more so I had a chance with him.

But one night I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd spent so many late nights hearing him upset over her mood swings, her bad parenting, her complaints that he should give up his dreams and get a real job. She was breaking him. "You need to leave her!" I said to loudly interrupting him.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"You need to leave her, she's killing you." I said calmer."

"But I don't like divorce. My parents were divorced, and it was awful, never having anyone to turn to, not having a home. I won't do that to Jackson." He started to look angry."

"I know, I know you don't want to, and that's noble of you, but is growing up with parents who fight all the time better than two homes, or a single parent? I grew up with just my dad, and it was hard, but from what you tell me your wife is emotionally abusive, and she would say those things to Jackson too." I took a deep breath and met his eyes, I've gone too far, but hopefully I made a point.

"Do you really think I'd be better, we'd be better," he gestures to his sleeping child "without her?"

"Yes."

"But what happens if they take him from me, and not her? I don't make as much as she does, I just work full time at a coffee shop between classes, and after that I want to perform, and that's not a steady position."

"You'd have to convince them you're better because you are, you are so, so good with him, and from what you tell me she barely remembers to pick him up from daycare."

"She's awful with him, but who takes a child from a their mother when she can provide for him."

"Blaine, I don't think she'd fight that hard for him."

"But I still can't afford a lawyer, or my own place."

"Aren't some of your old high school friends lawyers? I mean you went to a prep school... and as for a place to stay Rachel told me last week that she's moving in with her boyfriend in a couple months and I can't afford the rent on my own."

He looked up at me with broken eyes. "I think about it." Thinking was good. I was afraid he would have told me to stay out of business and let her keep torchering him."

Blaine's POV

I left the dinner early in the morning with a sleeping child in my arms like so many other times, but this time everything was different. I was going to sort this thing out with Kate. I don't know if I want to leave her, but I'll make things better somehow, better for me, and better for Jackson. I should come clean with her. Explain why we dated for so long, and then got married and have had sex twice. Yes twice Jackson, and our wedding night.

I'll tell her I'm gay. I'll tell her I want the best for Jackson, and the best for her. I'll tell her our problems aren't her fault. Then it'll either get better or well I'll deal with that when I tell her tomorrow.

Kurt's POV

I've just gotten back from work and out of the shower when I hear banging on the door. I pull up my sweats and grab a tee shirt. "Rachel, why do you still lock yourself out?" I yell as I pull the door open, oh, that's not Rachel. Is the only thing I can think.

"She kicked me out." Blaine says staring into my eyes fearfully.

"She..."

"Said she never wanted to see Jackson or I again, and gave me two minutes to get him and get out."

I looked him over. He was wearing his work polo, and khakis, he had his backpack on and the diaper bag over one shoulder. Jackson was on his other his, and was screaming. He was in one of those baby shirt things that covers their diaper, and had bare feet. They'd obviously left in a hurry as it was freezing outside. It was ten at night, in New York, in December.

I pulled Jackson from his arms and wrapped him in a blanket before handing one to Blaine who I don't think even realized it was twenty degrees outside. I sat down on the couch and Blaine started pacing in front of me.

"Tell me what happened today. Start after class today, you went to work right?"

"Yeah I worked until nine, and went back to the apartment. Jackson was asleep and Kate was watching one of those reality shows I hate, and I told her I needed to tell her something, come clean, and after I told her she freaked and kicked us out, and she was serious, said she was filing for divorce in the morning, and we weren't allowed back in the apartment, and she said didn't wanted to see me and my abomination of a son ever again."

"What did you tell her?"

"Told her I was gay, and I'd realized it when we, after we, when we made Jackson."

"Are you?"

"Yes! What do you think you think I was just trying to get kicked out, and divorced." He slumped down on the ground pulling his knees to his chest and his arms over his head like a crying child. I set the now sleeping boy down and wrapped my arms around him. "I messed up my whole life. I messed up his whole life, her whole life. I just I, I can't"

"Shh, I'll be there for you." I said and just held him. Until his breathing slowed and I realized he was asleep. I carried him to my bed and tucked him in, tucking Jackson between Blaine and the wall, so he wouldn't roll off, and I sat down on the couch in the living room wondering how to make this better, and trying to ignore the awful part of me that was happy this happened. Happy he was gay, happy he was being divorced, but I couldn't even, he's so broken, he needs a friend now, not anything else. I'll be the best friend he's ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine's POV

Kurt fixed my life, he turned it around, and fixed all of it, except the part that was in love with him, but that was my problem to deal with alone. He took me in, helped me through the divorce, helped me keep my grades up at NYADA. Helped me to find a better sitter for Jackson who let me keep the hours I had to work at night. He was my rock, my guardian angel, and I loved him for it.

I'll be forever grateful for all he's done for me. I would have ended up leaving school and maybe even being homeless without him, or even worse, I'd still be stuck with her, living a lie. I try to do everything I can to pay him back for taking care of me. I found him auditions after he graduated at semester, and he got one of them. I looked over his design ideas for his job. I cooked whenever I was at the apartment, but after a few months I felt like less of a burden and was able to laugh and smile with him again, and I still owe him every thing, but he's convinced me we're even.

I still love him, I'm sure that I do now, but I can't just tell him. He took me, and now we're roommates. I can't just dump this on him.

Kurt's POV

Having Blaine living with me is a tie between the biggest blessing, and the biggest curse, I'm sure now that I love him, and Jackson, geez that curly haired toddler charmed his way into my heart just like his father, but those poor boys have been through so much, and Blaine's never been in a relationship with a man, never with anyone but that witch of an ex-wife, I can't just jump the poor guy, and even worse he's doing so much, and trying so hard to repay me I don't want him to feel obligated to return my feelings. I think that's my biggest fear, I'll think he feels the same way, but he just thinks he needs to. It's killing me.

Kurt's POV

We're out at a mall, we've been walking around and window shopping all day. Talking, taking turns carrying Jackson, or holding his hands between us. He starts to get wiggly so we take him to the play-place and set him down, and he takes off. We both chase after him, it's his favorite game. One of us will be chasing him and the other grabs him and tickles him or tosses him in the air before setting him down and chasing him again. He just laughs and laughs. We've been at it for a half hour when I need to catch my breath.

I walked over to a bench and sat down to catch my breath watching Blaine play with his three year old son. He chased the boy around the play equipment before catching and tickling him then letting him go and chasing again.

"Hi" I hear and turn around to see the voice came from a pair of teenage girls standing behind me. "Hi?" I said back confused.

"Sorry to interrupt you," one of the girls said "but we just wanted to tell you what a beautiful family you have. I have never seen any two people look at each other with as much love in their eyes as you two." The other girl looked at me and said "Some day we hope to be that brave." They linked their fingers together for a moment then let go, and turned to walk away.

"You will be" I told them, and turned back to Blaine.

He picked up Jackson, holding the giggling boy so he was nearly upside down and sat down next to me. Blaine was out of breath his son wiggling out of his grasp and crawling into my lap I held the little boy and looked over at Blaine. Did he look at me like he loved me? Did I look at him that way? I guess we did look act like a family...and we lived together, but only because he got kicked out of his house, by his ex-wife for being gay. For being gay... I know I love him. I know I love his kid, he's just so charming who couldn't love him? I pulled him in tighter on my lap. Blaine caught his breath and turned to look at Jackson and I. Blaine leaned over and kissed Jackson on the forehead and leaned up to meet my eyes. His were so deep so many colors wrapped together I could stare into them forever, and he was staring straight into my eyes, his long eyelashes, and

Jackson started wiggling, effectively pulling us both out of our trances, I loosened my grip and let his little feet slide to the floor and he took off again, and we both jumped up and ran after him. I could see us being a family. I loved them both so much, so, so much.

Kurt's POV

After washing the dishes with me Blaine went and got Jackson from where he was stacking blocks in his play corner.

"Say goodnight to uncle Kurt." Blaine told him as he carried him over to me.

"Goodnight Uncle Kurt." he parrots and I kissed his forehead.

"Night buddy." Blaine carried him off into their room and I could see, and hear them getting ready for bed through the open door. Blaine helped Jackson get ready for bed, and let him pick out a story as he changed himself. I watched as Blaine pulled off his dress shirt to reveal his toned tan chest before he pulled on an old worn out tshirt, and again as he pulled sweats over his dark boxer briefs, he then the two of them left the room together in search of the bathroom to brush teeth.

I try to look busy on my computer as they walk through, and then back through the other way. I hear Blaine pick up Jackson and toss him on the bed and Jackson's giggles as they snuggle together and Blaine starts to read to him. I listen for a while and then I stand up and walk across the room to stand in the doorway. I look at this man and his son. Blaine, he's my best friend, he's sweet, and charming and handsome, he makes me laugh, and I love making him laugh, we finish each other's sentences, and since he was kicked out we've taken care of each other. I'd thought I was helping him when he moved in, but he's helped me too.

I love watching him interact with Jackson, listening to him sing, and just being near him in every way. Jackson is just the sweetest little boy. I've never been a big kid person. I like them yes, and they're fun to play with, but I'd never have the patience to teach kids, or anything like that, but I could spend all day with Jackson. He's smart, and funny and every bit as charming as his father, and somehow this sweet little boy has wrapped himself around my heart.

This could be mine. We could be what those girls thought we were today with barely a change. Is that what I want? Is that what Blaine wants? Is that how we feel? We already act like a couple in every sense but the name, and the physicality. Am I attracted to Blaine in that way? Yes. Of course I am have you seen him? He's got those eyes which stare right into my soul, and his curls that I still can't believe he used to hate, and that big broad chest, and his arms and, and where was I? Oh right dating him, I want to really bad, but I don't know how he feels, and I think it would get really serious really fast which scares me. A lot. Maybe I should talk to him. He is my best friend after all. I'll talk to him, maybe see where this goes because it would be scary to jump into something that could move really fast, but it's Blaine. Somehow he makes that okay. I could handle things moving fast with Blaine. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. Well I guess that's my answer. I looked away from Blaine and Jackson cuddled up for story-time, and sat down on the couch with the remote.

He walked out of the room before I settled on a channel he sat down on the other end of the couch. We flipped channels for a minute before I muted the tv and turned to face him. I spoke up as I looked down at my hands.

"So today at the mall when we were chasing Jackson and I went to sit down two girls came up to me. They told me I had a beautiful family, and they hoped they could be as brave and as in love as we are." I swallowed my nerves and continued "They said we looked at each other with so much love in our eyes that they had to tell me they thought it was beautiful and they wanted to be just like us someday."

I looked up and met his eyes, and I could see what the girls were talking about. The way he was looking at me was a mixture of the care in his eyes when he looked at his son, and hunger, and something else something that made me want to lean over and pull him into my arms. We stared at each other for a long time before I spoke again.

"I hadn't realized how much we act like a couple until then, and I hadn't realized how you look at me until right now. You're my best friend Blaine, but is that all you want to be?" It took him a while to answer. Longer than I was comfortable with before he answered. He turned to face me on the couch and took my hands in his.

"I want to be anything you want me to be. If that is remaining your friend and roommate I will accept it, but if that is something more I will embrace it. It would make me so happy. I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a while now, but if you didn't, if you don't return my feelings I don't want you to feel awkward I mean I live in your apartment,"

"We share it, you pay half the rent." I object.

"And anyways I'm a lot to handle in a boyfriend. I mean I've never had a boyfriend before. I have a child, I'm working on Broadway, and another job. My ex-wife left me when she found out I was gay and in love with my best friend, and"

"You're in love with me?" I interrupted him.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Kurt I love you." It was all I needed to hear. I leaned forward and kissed him softly my lips barely brushing his.

"You know I've always liked a challenge." I whispered against his lips.

"Well in that case why don't you kiss me again boyfriend." he whispered back and I did.

**They're together now! I hope you've liked it so far. There is an epilouge.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the end. I hope you've liked it. Thanks for reading!**

Epilogue

Kurt's POV

We'd been dating for eight months when woke up to Blaine kissing his way up my neck and towards my mouth, I tangled my fingers in his soft curls and pulled his mouth onto mine. He kissed my softly and traced patterns on my chest which drove me crazy. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you. I love you with all of my heart. You, and Jackson, you're the only things that matter to me, and I would do anything to make you happy, anything to see you smile. I cannot tell you all you have done for me. I cannot tell you what you do to me. Your smile, your eyes, the way you kiss. You are perfect." He rested his forehead on mine. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?" He questioned. Pulling a little box out of his sweatpants pocket.

"On one condition."

"One condition?" He looked nervous, and I winked at him before I roll away and reach into my nightstand, grasping a little velvety box. I roll back over and up onto one knee looking down at Blaine whose eyes widen and tear up when he sees the box in my hands.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, would you be my husband? Because I love _you_ with all _my_ heart, and you and Jackson mean the world to me, I want to spend forever in your arms. I want to spend my days looking for ways to make you smile, and laugh. I want us to be a family for the rest of time."

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" He pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

Kurt's POV

I looked down at the hours old ring on my left hand and then back at Blaine. We'd just put Jackson to bed together and were tangled up on the couch.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I want him to be mine too."

"You what?"

"I want to adopt Jackson when we get married."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well then I think we should tell him to start calling you Daddy Kurt."

"That sounds perfect Daddy Blaine."

Blaine's POV

"And with one last signature here from each of you the girls are officially Anderson-Hummels."

I finished and handed the pen to Kurt.

"They're ours." I tell him. "All ours." He's smile is huge, matching mine.

The lawyer opens the door and we walk into the room where our little girls are.

"Here's Maggie." A woman says as she places the one month old in my arms.

"And this is Johanna." Kurt says crouching down and reaching his hand out to the one year old. She takes a few wobbly steps and falls into Kurt's waiting hands, he picks her up and turns to me.

"Let's take our girls home."

"Let's take our babies home." I agree and we walk out the door shoulder to shoulder holding our little girls.

Blaine's POV

Ugh. I nearly threw up as I peeled off my shirt and washed to vomit from my neck. I help Maggie brush her teeth and carry her into the living room just in time to see Jackson throw up into the bowl Kurt gave him a couple of minutes ago, and Kurt pull the beeping thermometer out of Johanna's mouth. I tuck Maggie into bed and go to the kitchen to get Jackson a clean bowl as Kurt pulling out Juice boxes from the fridge. He hands one to me and I try a joke to make him smile "Whose idea was it to have three kids?"

"Mine." He responds as he kisses me on the cheek. He laughs "You wanted five."

"Oh yeah, three seems like a better plan now." I say enthusiastically He laughs again.

"We could talk about more when they're not..." he nods towards the living room just as Jackson throws up again.

"Divide and counquor?" He asks.

"I'll get more bowls, the soldiers need sustenance." I look down at the juice boxes.

"I'll meet you on the other side Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We both turn towards the sound of reaching.

"Dads Johanna threw up on me!"

"For better or worse." I say as I grab a bowl and towels.

"Well tomorrow will be better." Kurt tells me as I pick up Jackson with the intent to put him in the shower fully clothed.

"I'd still take worse with you over better with anyone else." He awws as Johanna throws up all over him.

Kurt's POV

I was in line at the grocery store with the kids when Jackson looked up at me and asked: "Where did I come from?"

"What?"

"Where did I come from? I know the girls were both adopted, I remember that, and you talk to them about it, but where did I come from, and why do I look like you guys?" So that day is finally here, I was wondering when it would happen, we'd made it all the way to eight years old before he'd said anything, and that would explain why he'd been acting funny. I brushed back the hair on his forehead, and kissed it.

"We'll talk about it tonight, okay buddy. I think your dad will want to tell you too."

"Promise?" he asks me

"Of course Jacks. We'll tell you." I tell him and step up to the register to pay. I send Blaine a quick text while waiting for my receipt.

To:My Hubby: Jackson just asked where he came from, I told him we were gonna talk to him after dinner.

"Thank you" I said as I stuck the receipt in my bag, and hoisted Maggie up on my hip. The four of us all walk back to the apartment listening to Joanna chatter on about preschool. We walked in the door, and could instantly hear Blaine singing along to his part in his new show. I set Maggie down and she and Johanna ran to hug Blaine before going to the living room to play Barbies, and Jackson and I walked into the kitchen with the groceries. "Hi honey." I say and lean over to give Blaine a peck as I wash my hands and start to help him cook. Jackson sits down at the table and starts homework.

After dinner Blaine gives the girls a bath and reads them stories, I help Jackson study for his multiplication test the next day, and then go say goodnight to the girls when Blaine leaves their room. I come back out and Blaine and Jackson are sitting on the couch. I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair.

"Well you had a question?" Blaine starts looking at Jackson. He nods. "So we've talked about where babies come from," He nods.

"From a man and a woman and a special night."

"That's about right and you know your sisters were adopted, so they didn't have parents to take care of them before your father, and I, but you are different from that." he nodded again.

"I remember them coming home, and I remember you reading them stories about being adopted." I looked over at Blaine, glad we'd been able to make him understand.

"Well Jackson, your father is genetically your father. When I first met him he was married to a woman, to the woman who is genetically your mother." Blaine took over the story.

"Our marriage didn't last long because I fell in love with your father, and your mother left you in my care, I haven't heard from her in years, but about a couple of years after she left us, your father and I got married, and he adopted you, and we have never been happier." He looked back and forth between Blaine and I

"So you're my real father he asked Blaine" Blaine shook his head, "We're both your real father, you just got those curls from me." Jackson thought about it for a while.

"Do the girls know?" I shook my head

"We're gonna keep this between us for a while, we can explain it to your sisters in a few years." I told him

"And if you have other questions just come and ask us." Blaine added.

"Okay" he said.

"Well if that's all, you need to go brush your teeth and we'll come and tuck you in in a couple minutes." He stood up and walked to his room.

"That wasn't to bad." I said.

"No it wasn't Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

"I love you Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

"I love you too darling."

Blaine's POV

"Ready?" I ask.

"More than I have been for anything else." Johanna says.

"No." Kurt tears up. "My baby girl is getting married."

"You're ready." I say to the both of them as I tear up too.

"It's time" I hear and Kurt and I link an arm with each of hers, and we all walk down the aisle.

"We kiss her cheeks together like we did when she was little, and she takes the grooms hand. I take Kurt's and sit down beside Maggie. I squeeze my husband's hand as the ceremony starts, and I look around at my beautiful family. "I love you." I whisper to Kurt and he turns to me with tear filled eyes, and I can see the love in his eyes.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review, if you liked it, or have any constuctive critism. Thanks again.


End file.
